


Gotta love those Bad Boys - Teacher

by graces101



Series: Stiles' Jobs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Hot, Just some:, M/M, Name-Calling, No Fluff, No Lube, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stiles loves Bad boys, Student Derek, Teacher Stiles, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bad boy, derek seduces stiles, i can't write smut, or affection, part of Stiles' Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: “Paige is an excellent student and I don’t want her to be dragged down with you” Stiles explained“Oh really?” Derek’s tone changed from amused to flirty “Or is it because your jealous?”Stiles froze, shocked at what Derek has said. “What? Of course not, why would you think that?”Derek’s smile turned hungry as he slowly made his way from the front of the desk towards Stiles’ chair “Maybe you didn’t like the attention I was giving Paige, maybe you wished it was you that I paid attention too”OrDerek Hale is the Bad boy of BHHS and is a bad influence on Stiles' favourite student. Stiles confronts Derek.This is not what Stiles had planned





	Gotta love those Bad Boys - Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut, I try and try but it doesn't end up the way I want it to, please forgive me
> 
> All mistakes are mine, please say if you find any, thanks :D

It isn't Stiles’ fault

Seriously it isn’t.

Ever since Stiles can remember, he’s been attracted to a certain type of guy. Just like every other teenage girl, Stiles is attracted to bad boys.

Tall, dark and handsome guys with stubble, leather jackets, leather boots, tattoos, rebellious attitudes etc.

Of course throughout high school, Stiles was a complete nerd and a loser, meaning no guys even acknowledged him, let alone the ‘bad boys’. College was different, Stiles caught the attention of many guys and girls and actually dated a few of them but Stiles never got over his attraction. He’d slept with a few bad boys in college but none of them really wanted to commit, maybe Stiles is cursed, he’s most attracted to the people who don’t want to commit.

None of Stiles’ relationships really lasted, the longest was with 4 1/2 months with Ennis, until Stiles had found out Ennis had enough boyfriends/lovers to have a different one every day of the week.

Stiles finished college with no boyfriend or girlfriend but a first class degree in Chemistry and education. Which is how he ended up working in his old high school in Beacon hills teaching chemistry to the next generation.

Stiles remembers when teachers would say that they didn’t have favourite students, that they hoped to get through to every student, well now as a teacher himself, Stiles now knows that only half of that was true and the idea that teachers didn’t have favourite students was pure bullshit.

Stiles’ favourite was called Paige, she always works hard, is a straight A student, behaves and actually takes part in his classes, however she was very vulnerable.

This brings us to the present, Stiles walked into the class only to realised Paige was not present, Paige never misses classes and Stiles makes a note to follow it up later.

 

* * *

 

Stiles strolls out to the Staff parking lot only see Paige present by the side of the School. Stiles was confused for a second but came to a realisation after noticing the guy who had his arm around Paige.

 

Derek freakin’ Hale

 

Derek Hale was the ‘bad boy’ of the school, he’s the guy every girl (and some guys) wanted to date and the guy every guy wanted to be. It’s not hard to see why though, Derek is defiantly easy on the eyes, with his chiseled jaw under rough stubble that should never be achievable by a teenager, his gorgeous emerald eyes. He wears a leather jacket on top of a green Henley and everyone knows of the defined 6 pack under that Henley due to his shirtless running around the track in gym class. Derek also wears big, black combat boots that makes Stiles heart skip a beat with every sound of step.

Derek has been in trouble for a lot of things, but mostly violence. Surprisingly he wasn’t the typical bully that beat up nerds, geeks and losers, he actually like to beat up the bullies, which also lead to him getting detention and even suspended a few times.  

A lot of teachers have little crushes sometimes on students but that doesn’t mean they cross the line with them and give them special treatment or worse, actually start a relationship with them. Stiles would never cross this line (he thinks).

‘Snap out of it Stiles’ he thinks, focus on the task in hand.

Paige skipped class to hang out with Derek Hale. This made Stiles furious. He would not let someone like Derek Hale corrupt Paige, he thinks its time he had a little talk with Derek Hale.

 

* * *

 

The bell rung, signalling the end of class. The sound changed to students shuffling about and heading for the exit, eager to get out of the school and start their weekend.

“Mr Hale, could I talk to you for a minute?”

10 seconds later, the room was silent with only Stiles and Derek remaining.

“What’s up Mr S?” Derek asked with an amused tone.

“You need to stay away from Paige Krasikeva” Stiles blurts out. He didn’t intend for it so sound so full on and demanding but he couldn’t contain himself.

A smug smile appeared on Derek’s face. This is not the reaction Stiles was going for. “Oh? And why’s that?”

“Paige is an excellent student and I don’t want her to be dragged down with you” Stiles explained

“Oh really?” Derek’s tone changed from amused to flirty “Or is it because your jealous?”

Stiles froze, shocked at what Derek has said. “What? Of course not, why would you think that?”

Derek’s smile turned hungry as he slowly made his way from the front of the desk towards Stiles’ chair “Maybe you didn’t like the attention I was giving Paige, maybe you wished it was you that I paid attention too”

Stiles shocked his head in disbelief, ‘Is this really happening right now?’ “What are you taking about?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me Mr S, the sneaky glances while I’m shirtless on the track, the lustful looks when you think no one is watching” Derek was directly behind Stiles, so close that Stiles could feel his breath against the back of his neck. “This isn’t about Paige, you want me, I know you do” Derek’s hands slid around Stiles’ waist and rested on his hips, his mouth moved towards his right ear, Stiles could smell the cigarettes on his breath which Stiles thought was so hot “I want you too”

Before Stiles could reply, he was turned around to face Derek and his lips were attacked.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles shuddered at the feeling of Derek’s fingers inside him, he moaned as they slightly grazed over his sweet spot.

“You love this don’t you” Derek teased forcefully “You like being used by me, you like having your hole stuffed full, well how about you get my cock wet before I stick it in your ass dry and watch you wither in pain and pleasure”

Stiles chewed his bottom lip and did as he was told, taking Derek as far as he could. Tears streamed down his face as sobbed at the pleasure of being used by Derek, and having Derek so far down his throat it burned in the best way possible.

“There’s a good cock slut, you’ve been dreaming about this haven’t you, dreaming about sucking my cock and swallowing my cum, well today is not that day” Derek forced Stiles to his feet and bent him over his desk “Spread your cheeks”

Stiles moaned as he spread his cheeks, presenting himself to Derek

“Thats a good boy, I’d go slow but that's not what you want is it slut, you want it to hurt, you want it rough and hard” Derek spat before forcing his cock into Stiles ass in one quick swoop, no inch by inch, no time for Stiles to adjust, just one quick push of Derek’s cock as far as it would go (with Derek’s 9 1/2 inch cock is pretty deep).

Stiles felt like he was being split in two, Derek was so deep in his ass, Stiles could almost taste him in his throat, and he loved it.

Derek struck Stiles’ prostate over and over while chasing his own orgasm.

Stiles came untouched, over the side of his desk while Derek came a few thrusts later, shooting his cum into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles whimpered as Derek withdrew his cock. 

Both quickly got dressed in silence.

“You’re a good boy Mr Stilinski” Derek purred “I’ll leave Paige alone as long as this happens on a regular basis”

Stiles shuddered at Derek’s breath on his cheek “O.ookay” he whispered

“And don’t even think about being with anyone else, I get very possessive” Derek stated forcefully before exiting the room.

 

 

Stiles doesn’t know if he could survive this, but he’ll be damned if he tries to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for suffering through this story. If your crazy and liked it for some reason please leave kudos :)
> 
> Next: Deputy Stiles


End file.
